Kitten love in Christmas
by ginky
Summary: what i want for Christmas? Quinn always got her wish come true Quinn and Rachel celebrated Xmas together since they were three, with their dear family. — sorry it took me one year to finish. merry christmas.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Quinnie! Come over here, let me get your hair up!" Judy Fabray said cheerful.

Quinn stumbled to her dear mommy with blonde hair down on her shoulder.

"mom, do you think Santa would give me that stiff gold star ?" she was three, believing in the kind fatty man, who actually was her father dressed up trying to break the window inside but miserable caught by his little girl last year, would give her the gold star toy she saw in the shop with her mom and sister Frannie.

"oh, I can't tell, but we could wish, right honey? " Judy said playful, glanced at her husband.

Russel Fabray coughed a little. " Come here! My little girls! Let papa see are you ready for our lovely guests!"

Frannie rush to him first, while Quinn complained a little about her hair band, "who is coming?"

"Are coming. " said Russel smiling. " My best friend Hiram and his family move here this month. Didn't I tell you? Do you remember him? He saw you when you were three, just at Quinine's age. You even ride him as a horse! " Russel laughed as the memories cross his mind.

"I like him! "Frannie cheered. "Uncle Hiram was fun! Did he get married? When? With who? Does he have any kids?"

"yeah yeah yeah , my smart girl. He got married with a man, which means you have another uncle, uncle Leo! And they have a girl. You can see her tonight!"

Quinn rush to Russel grabbing his leg to get his attention, "What's her name? "

" Rachel." Russel replied lifting Quinn up to the air and spin her around cause little girl to giggling.

The door ring rung. "I'll get it!" Russel happily shout taking Quinn in his arms and get the door.

The door opened showing two man, " Merry Christmas!" they both said, with a huge grin.

"Merry Christmas!" Russel said and put Quinn down to hug them. "I am so honor to have you Jews spending Christmas with my family!"

The taller one chuckled, " Come on, we had spent Christmas with you when we both live in Wapakoneta. Now move, move, our little gold star was freezing! "

Quinn's eyes widen. Did these two Jews were the Santa? Is Santa Jew?

Three men move inside. A tiny girl walked behind them, hand in her dad's.

Russel bent down to face the tiny girl, "Hello Rachel. Nice to meet you. "

The tiny girl lifted her chin beamed widely, "hello, uncle Russel, it's my pleasure to meet you! "

Russel's chuckled, " pleasures are all mine." He took Rachel's hand lifted it to place a gentle kiss.

Quinn saw the tiny girl in awe. She took off her coat gave it to Russel to handed. She was wearing a red sweater with countless gold stars and a Santa hat with a big gold star on it.

While Russel was doing the coats of the three, Hiram bent down to Quinn, "you must be Quinnie?"

"Quinn." Quinn said in a shy voice. She always not easy with strangers.

" Nice to meet you Quinn. I am Hiram Berry, this is my husband Leo, and " he pulled the tiny girl in front of her, between Quinn and himself, "this is my precious gold star, Rachel. Hope you two going well. "

Rachel grin ear to ear, stick out her tiny hand, "hello Quinn, merry Christmas! You have a lovely house! "

"Thank you. Um. Um, merry Christmas.." Quinn murmured taking the tiny hand into hers. It's warm, just like the smile Rachel gave her.

" Come on, Judy is dying to see you guys. " as saying, they walked into the living room. It's decorated in Christmas style, a big tree decorating the lights and decorations, and a big star on top.

The adults greeted each other, hugging and chatting. Frannie was very exciting to see the Berry men, also very fond of Rachel. Hiram and Leo brought presents to Fabrays. When the adults were busy setting the table and placing presents, Frannie bounced here and there trying to help, little Quinn stuck with little Rachel, whose hand never leave hers, wondering the house.

Rachel found fun in every teeny things her seen, questioning the photos placed on the table or hanging over the wall. Quinn replied sheepishly, glancing Rachel through her long lashs.

Unfortunately Rachel caught her glance, Quinn blushed and immediately looked away.

"Quinn?"

"Um?"

" Are you dislike me? If you don't enjoying accompany me it's ok you go back to your…."

"No! No! I …" Quinn cut her quickly, stole another glance from the tiny brunette, "I like you, I just don't know how to talk to strangers…"

Rachel cocked head, frowned a little, "But I am not stranger. I am your friend!"

Quinn smiled sheepishly at her, swaying their interlaced hands front and rear, "I am happy to be friend with you."

"Me too!" Rachel grin ear to ear, tited her head a little leaning to Quinn's shoulder, "you are my first friend in here." She perked Quinn's cheek, "don't be nervous. I like you."

Quinn's face reddened to make tomato shamed.

The Eve Quinn got her favorite gold star.

2

The Christmas Eve when Quinn was three she sleeping with Rachel on the floor hands in hand, forehead leaning against each other. (their parents thought it was to endearing to separate them to taking them to couch.) When Quinn woke up next day found herself in her bed alone, she cried until Russel promised her he would drive her to Berrys after breakfast. Quinn sobbing irrepressibly until she saw Rachel again.

It's a story whenever Frannie mentioned it to embarrass Quinn. Now that she was five, she was not such a shy girl among people, she still a little uneasy. Only with Rachel she would be herself. They attended the same kindergarten and were best friends. Some naughty boys would break into their own little world, however, Quinn could be very scary when she wanted, even though she was only five years old. She would defended Rachel whenever and came from nowhere rush to Rachel holding her tight and scared the boys to tears.

Berrys were Jews but they celebrated Christmas with Fabrays every year. It became a tradition between two families. And no one could be happier than Quinn. Or, maybe there was one, Rachel was as happy as Quinn.

It was a quite cold night in December. Quinn was standing outside the house waiting in the snow impatiently to see Rachel. Even they were in Christmas breaks, they nearly spent everyday together. But today Rachel refused to meet her until Eve. Quinn wasted a whole day wandering the house.

A horn brought her to reality. The black Ford parked in Fabray's drive way. Quinn run to the car, got an armful little brunette halfway.

"Quinn! What are you doing in snow? Do you know how many possibility you get a flue? Not that I complain your welcoming attitude but I seriously think you should put your healthy above….."

"I miss you." sighed contentedly Quinn. She inhaled Rachel's scent, breathing contentedly. "I miss you so much." She pulled back finding a blushed Rachel. But it may due to the cold air.

"I miss you too." the tiny brunette said shyly. She was still shorter than Quinn, which fit her cuddle perfectly well. She leaned to Quinn perked her on cheek, "Merry Christmas."

Quinn grin like a child who got her dream-doll—wait, she was a child after all. So she could wear that silly grin with every rights.

When the dinner finished, Fabrays and Berrys exchanged the presents. Quinn gave Rachel a green hair band. "I hope it can march your plaid skirts." Quinn said. Rachel beamed at her and handing her the hair band, "would you mind to put it up for me?"

"It's my pleasure, your highness." Quinn answered chivalrous, imitating the Disney movie she with Rachel. Hoping my lines were not wrong, she said to herself.

"oh, they are so adorable." said Leo, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. It's going be a long night.

"Yeah, " Russel agreed, smiling at his little girl and Rachel, while Frannie lay her head on his lap. He run his hand through her long blonde hair, "our little princesses."

Rachel had her band on, bounced to the mirror, Quinn right behind her, beaming brightly at Rachel's happiness. Rachel turned around and jumped into her arms, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. Both smiled shining like…just like the star and the sun. Rachel whispered something into Quinn's ear, they both giggled. Quinn reached for Rachel's left hand, looking into Rachel's eyes then perk on back of her hand.

"I guess when it comes to Rachel, Quinn was the prince." Judy rested her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Frannie chuckled, "Are they going to get marry? Like uncle Hiram and uncle Leo?"

The adults shared a glance, smiling warming. Ruseel said, "I don't know. It's too early to tell."

"But they looked happy together!" Frannie shouted exciting, "and Quinn is always possessive with Rachel! She was not fond of share Rachel with anyone else! I saw her scare a boy to cry cause he chased after Rachel!"

The four adults burst into laugh.

Meanwhile Rachel got a big box wrapped in green and red papers walked back to a waiting Quinn.

Quinn carefully took it with a gentle smile.

Rachel looked up at her with enthusiast, pleading eyes, "open it, open it !"

Quinn loved it when Rachel was so eagerly want her to unwrap the present. Rachel wanted to make sure she loved it. In Quinn's little heart, she loved everything Rachel gave her.

She carefully unwrapped the packaging, opened the box. A two-third feet high golden trophy was laying in the box.

"It's my first singing competition trophy! I got it today in the neighboring town's church Christmas songs competition. I want it to be a surprise so I went there with my dad and daddy, I don't know if I would win or not so I didn't tell you. Sorry I had to hide this from you. But I really want to get it for you. I saw the news and the trophy on TV, I thought you would love it! It's star shaped! So, do you like it? "

Quinn stared at the trophy with wide eyes.

"Quinn? Quinn? Do you, do you dislike it? I could get you another present if you want. I know I might be silly because of….. "

"I love it." Quinn cut her off. She lifted her eyes looking into Rachel's big brown orbs. They just light up like the lights wrapping around the Santa tree. "It's beautiful. It's your first singing trophy. You gave it to me. I, I just don't know how to say. Rachel, I am so happy for you!" she pulled Rachel closer, giving her a one-hand hug. "But next time, let me see your competition, ok? I want to be there for you. I want to see you storm over the audience and get the award."

Rachel nodded to Quinn's neck. "When I got my first Tony award I will gave it to you too. "

Quinn smiled at the imagining.


	2. Chapter 2

3

Quinn hated the Christmas eve when she was seven. Actually she hated that she was sick at the eve. She had a flu, which means she had to stay in bed for several days resting and without seeing Rachel. She hardly stood it, even the hour-after-hour phone calling was not enough.

But it was the Christmas eve, finally. Berrys came to Fabray's and Rachel rushed into Quinn's room, "Quinn! How are you feeling? Do you still have headache? Do you drink more water like what I told you? You must drink water to decrease the heat! Oh! Are you fevering? Are you cold? …."

Quinn barely caught what Rachel was ranting, only smiling giddily at her.

Finally Rachel stopped her babbles looked at Quinn suspicious, "Quinn? are you listening to me? "

Quinn smiled sheepishly, " huh? "

Rachel sighed dramatically, "you must have a fever. Where's the thermometer? "

Quinn continually smiled at Rachel for one minute, Rachel throw her hands up, "fine, I will go find it!"

With that she stormed out the room, shouting echoing the whole house, "Auntie Judy! Auntie Judy! Do you have a thermometer at home? I thought Quinn was broken!"

She must have had much voice practice, Quinn thought.

Quinn attended the dinner with three thick coats, a wooly hate and a fluffy scarf. And Rachel seemed to satisfied with these overreaction. She grinned at her creature, "come here Quinn, I will server you tonight! You don't have to pick a fork, I will feed you! "

Quinn snort, "You won't!"

"Of course I will!"

"I can eat by myself!"

"Nonsense! You are having a fever!"

"I can use my hands!"

"All right, kids, don't fight in Christ eve, ok? " Hiram tried to silent the heater conversation. Little did he succeed.

"We don't fight!" both the little kids shouted back.

Frannie chuckled ironically, "come on girls, you nearly bit each others face."

"I didn't!" / "I perfectly sure I certainly not!"

Judy smiled amused at her girl's sulked face and little brunette's vocabulary, "Leave them alone, Frannie. Hiram, would you mind settled the plates with Russel? "

Russel nodded at his best friend, who now pouted like an older vision of his daughter, "come on, boy, kids will be alright. Instead of our little girls, my plates are killing me!"

"I just felt like a father who beaten by his little girl because of some stupid boyfriend."

"Quinn! open your mouth!" even though she was only seven, everyone could tell Rachel was already a diva. Well, at least the people who surround her seemed to be satisfied or amused by her demanding.

"Noh!—oh," Rachel got the second Quinn opened her mouth to replied stuck her spoon to Quinn's mouth, "I can serve myself!" Quinn was unhappy. She could play nurse and patient with Rachel, but she was always the nurse—which made her extremely happy because she could take care of Rachel. It seems that Rachel enjoyed taking care of her as much as she did.

Rachel grinned pride of her succeed action, got another spoonful soup, "it's daddy's super nutrient soup! He made it when I was sick, it's very magically useful! You should eat them all!"

"I have no appetite." Quinn murmured.

It caused a frown and an injured pout spread on Rachel's face. She looked at Quinn with those big, innocent, pure eyes.

Other Berrys and Fabrays were looking at them patiently, with much unsaid looking.

"Fine. You can feed me.'

"Fifteen seconds! New record!" shouted Frannie.

"I thought Quinn could last more than twenty." Russel said pitiful.

"No one could resist Berry's pout!" said Hiram excited.

"Just Quinn can't." replied Frannie offended.

"I have to agree." Ruseel winked.

Judy shook her head, "You lower yourself ,honey."

"To childish level." added Leo.

Russel tilted his head a little, smile sweet, "Do you love me less?"

"Of course not." Judy kissed her husband in lips.

"Children don't want to see that!" Frannie shouted playful, covered her eyes, pretending embarrassed.

Meanwhile, in other side of the table—"Another spoon!" pleaded Rachel.

"I have had enough." Quinn hissed.

Quinn got her a homemade calendar from Rachel, which full of their photos. Rachel got a snow-man ball from Quinn.

Frannie got a bunch of paper-made roses from Rachel—"I made them in my arts class!"

Quinn had a fever but she still made a mental note to exchange these roses from her older sister. Whether she would accepted or not!

After the exchanging with berrys, Quinn went bed early. Rachel stood with Judy, who took Quinn's temperature.

"Still a little higher than normal, but I am sure it will reduce tomorrow."

Little brunette looked at up Judy with hopeful eyes like she was an angel from heaven, "Are you definitely sure?"

Judy chuckled, "Quinn will be fine, sweety. Now let's go downstairs and have some fun."

Quinn immediately open her mouth but Rachel was quicker than her, "I want to stay with Quinn. May I?"

Judy smiled at her, kissed her forehead and then Quinn's. "sure. Quinn, I will check you later."

"ok, mum."

Rachel knee near the bed, arms on the bed, palms supported her chin. She was smiling at Quinn like…like Maria looking at Jesus in the oil paiting.

Quinn gently took Rachel's hand under her cheek, and smiled at her.

No word but it's comfortable. They knew each other when they were three, they knew each other almost everything, every emotion change. Rachel could tell when Quinn got upset before Quinn said one word. Quinn could know why Rachel would suddenly silent when they playing with other kids.

"Do your head still ache?"

"Much less now."

"Are you cold?"

"A little. Your hand is warm."

Rachel blushed. She low her eyes, suddenly interested in the spot on the sheet.

Quinn squeezed her hand bring her looking up again.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Quinn closed her eyes for a while, "I don't know. Flu is suck."

Rachel wrinkled her nose, then smile at Quinn's beaming, "I hope you were be fine sooner than Auntie Judy said…" her eyes lighted up, "oh! I know what to do!"

Quinn shiver a little, "no soup again!"

"No, no, silly. Day always did it when daddy is sick. He told me a kiss could heal the illness!" said Rachel excited.

"You have already kissed me today." replied a flushed Quinn. Her too white to can see-through ears are pink now.

"On the lips."

Before a too-shocked-to-reply Quinn could do anything, Rachel straight up and lean forward placed a tender kiss on Quinn's lips. She stayed a few second then pulled away.

With her full of hope big eyes shining like pools reflecting the sunshine, Rachel asked softly, "Are you feeling better?"

No answer.

Still no answer.

Quinn's eyes rolled to back of her head, then closed. Her head lean to the pillow.

"Quinn? Quinn? Oh, My, God! Auntie Judy! Quinn passed out!"

So happy I could die. Little Quinn's inner voice said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

4.

The eleventh morning of Quinn's Chirstmas started quite early.

It's five to eight in the morning.

"Quinn! Rachel will be here in five minutes!" shouted Frannie from downstairs.

There is a bang that sounds like someone fell from bed.

Frannie glanced at her watch amused. Then the thunder-like footsteps came down.

"Congratulation. Three minutes, new record for3years." Frannie said.

Quinn glared at her with dead eyes and opened her mouth to reply, just as that the front door swith open.

"Quinn!" said the brunette walking in greeted everyone in the room, "Auntie Judy, Frannie, Merry Christm—oh !"

Quinn pratically jumped on Rachel, she hold the tiny girl tight, inhaled her unique scent, purred at her hair, "Merry Christmas, Rach."

As they pulled back, Rachel chuckled a little, "Quinn, you have toothpaste on your up lip."

"uh?" hummed Quinn try to wiped the toothpaste. Rachel raised her hand and wiped it for Quinn, "there…it's fine, although I need some tissue now."

While Rachel turned to find some tissue, Quinn subconsciously licked her lip where Rachel touched and smiled goofy.

"I thought I hear my little gold star just singing over here! Where is my little star?" Russel Fabray said walking through the back door into the living room. He was cleaning snow all the morning, now he had a break and came to get a cup of tea.

"Uncle Russel! Oh!" Rachel screamed a little cause been lifted up by Russel. The oldest Fabray spun her around several times until Rachel screamed for stop. He stop spinning but hold her still.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Russel! I hardly see you for months! You are always busy at working! "

Russel laughed, "come one little one, tell your poor uncle how is your life going?"

"it goes well. " Rachel beamed brightly, and wrap her arms around Russel's neck, tilted her head in a adorable way, " I have my voice lessons three times a week, ballet lessons as well. I am doing excellent in school, I nearly answered all the questions the teachers asked. I have a new friend named Tina, who transferred from another town. Santana doesn't like her much, but I am sure she will like her eventually…."

While Rachel rambled continually, Russel suddenly got an uneasy feeling, like been pour over icy water in a hot summer. He turned around finding been glared at by his little daughter.

As a good parent he was, he never been glared at by his kids like this, including the time that he walked on Frannie was kissing her first boyfriend.

Quinn squinted at her dad, then glanced at Rachel, look at her precious dad again.

Russel shivered a little (god his little girl was really scary!). "umm, Rachel, I am so glad you made new friends and very enjoy listening to you , but I have to go back to work. See you later. Oh, when will your dads come here?" he put her down.

"At four o'clock sharp."

"good." said Russel walked quickly to the back door, forgetting his hope for hot tea.

"Quinn? Why you smile like this?" Frannie sipped some tea from her cup.

"Nothing." Quinn smiled sick-sweetly at Frannie.

"you freak me out..."

Rachel got a necklace from Quinn this year. Quinn opened the little lock on the necklace, "see, you could put a photo in it." Which she didn't say was that 'you could put a photo of me in it.'

Rachel grinned from ear to ear, her soft brown hair band joggling like the feather. "thank you Quinn! Put it on for me?" she pleading.

How could Quinn say no to Rachel? Had she ever do that?

So she smiling with pride took the necklace. Rachel turned her back to her. When Quinn done the work, Rachel turned to her, "how is it looking?" she lower her eyes, finger traced the lock. With that shy smile, Rachel became more adorable. How could it be possible? It should be illegal to be so cute because Quinn must have died at any seconds for The cute Rachel.

"It's beautiful." Quinn said lowly, drinking the sight of Rachel, "You are beautiful."

Rachel blushed.

They definitely are too lost in their own paradise to notice their parents already had the third bottle of wine and Frannie was smirking at them.

Rachel finally came to real world. She looked around finding Frannie's smirk. Her face redden, she cleared her throat, "Thank you, Quinn. I got a present for you." She reached a box and gave it to Quinn. "Merry Christmas, Quinn, I hope you like it."

Quinn unwrapped the box to find a red wool scarf.

Rachel spoke before Quinn open her mouth, "nana taught me how to knit. And you like red, you look good in red. And it's Christmas. It may not be perfect ..but it's the first work that I knit…" her voice became lower, she eyed the floor. "So…..so…."

Quinn immediately wrapped the scarf around her neck, knowing that the little diva was getting more and more self-conscious. If her acted a second slower, the little diva would crying to her sleep cause she would think that Quinn didn't like her hand-work scarf. Hell! Quinn loved it!

"I love it!" Quinn shouted before wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and lifted her up a little. Rachel giggled, hugged her back, happy to see Quinn really like her present.

"I will wear it everyday." Quinn said to Rachel's ear, kissed her check.

She did what she said, even she was asleep. Until Rachel couldn't stand Quinn wear the same scarf everyday.

She had to knit another scarf for Quinn. Third one, fourth one….

Quinn was very happy that winter.


	4. Chapter 4

5

"I still don't understand that why Enrico can't join in our Christmas dinner!" Frannie huffed.

"Cause he is a Jew. Jews don't celebrate Christmas." Russel said, passing the newspaper.

"Berrys are Jews. And uncles celebrated every Christmas with us."

"They are actually my brothers."

"What about Rachel?"

"huhmm… she is my daughter. Didn't you remember?" Russel answered haft-hearted. The newspaper really caught his attention.

"I guess you mean she will be our daughter in law." Judy said, putting the coffee on the table, sat down.

"yeah, yeah. She will be our daughter anyway. And I already regard her as a daughter."

"I suppose she would disagree with you." said Quinn, sitting down and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "She's in love with Jesse."

"Jesse St James?" Frannie asked, " the boy in my school?"

Quinn snorted, " yes. He attended the musical play which Rachel is in. Now Rachel could not stop talking about him. 'Jesse is so talented. Jesse has wonderful voice. Jesse is such a gentleman.' " she huffed. " I hate him."

The tow Fabrays female exchange a look.

Frannie said, biting back laughing, "I thought Rachel loves you."

"Until the Jesse guy came out."

Russel frowned, "he is gay?"

"I wish." Quinn said through her gritting teeth.

"Honey, you should not reading when we were talking."

"It's interesting."

"We are talking about Quinn's love life."

"I am listening."

Judy sighed. So it's time to drop a bomb, "someone trying to steal Rachel from us."

"huh…what!" Russel dropped the newspaper, "tell me the details."

Frannie really loved her family. So much fun.

"Ok, Jesse St James, who from MC high school, is a football player and an outstanding singer in glee, recently got Rachel's attention and maybe, just maybe she would dumped my little sister for him." Frannie said, trying so hard to not burst into laugh.

"What!" Russel shouted, "that's impossible! No one can steal Fabrays' lover! That's God forbidden! Quinn you should take some action! You know how I got your mom? I beat three damn man, including the John guy who was play for Yankees. No one would stand in our way. No one alive! " He said with pride.

"what can I do? My voice is not so good as him. And I don't like playing football. "

"Nonsense. You have a beautiful voice. Just like your mom. And the football sucked."

Judy coughed, "honey, I thought you use the four-letter word too much."

"Sorry, darling. It's emergence." Russel gave her a puppy look, then turned his attention back to Quinn, "you have to have action!"

"I stole his shoes twice when he was rehearing." Quinn murmured.

"So I know why Jesse drove and walked in socks. Thank you." Frannie teased.

"Quinnie that's inappreciative."

"Quinnie you need do something better than that."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Mom called you that."

"She is mom. Who are you?"

Judy sighed, it was the permanent argument. If she let them going on, then they could go on forever.

As a mom, she need stop it so that they could return to the more important topic.

"So what will you do Quinn? I mean in an appreciative way."

Quinn groaned, "I don't' know. I cannot proposal to her now… Can I?"

Berrys arrived at five. They had to wait until Rachel finished her rehearsal.

"Merry Christmas, brothers! " Russel greeted them. "My little star, how was your work?"

"Fabulous! " Rachel hugged Russel, "I took the leading, as usual. And they found an excellent leading male. His name is Jesse St James. He is a high school student but he is nice. And even he is too much taller than me, we look good together."

Quinn groaned behind her sister. Not again!

Frannie smirked. It's too funny to comfort her little sister.

"Quinn, Merry Christmas!" after Rachel hugged Judy and Frannie, she threw herself in Quinn's arms, "Why didn't you come to my rehearsal any more? I missed you."

Quinn smiled goofily, "I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you come?"

Because I hate seeing the Jesse guy sang with you, and put his giant hand on you!

"I had to do some excises. I want to be a cheerio this year when we go to high school."

"Cheerios are mean." Rachel frowned adorable, "Don't you forget how they treated Lily? She did nothing wrong but they threw slushies on her. I don't like them."

Lily was a Jewish girl and two years older than them. She was in the lower social ladder so Cheerio can treat her like a shit.

Quinn didn't want to be a loser so she work her ass off to be a cheerios, maybe the head cheerleader, with that she would not only be the Ice Queen of the high school, but also she can protect Rachel. Her little star already been laughed at for her fathers and….ok, lets face it: she dressed like a pre-school. With 'Scary Quinn' , plus Santana, no one would mess up with Rachel. But in high school, who knows what would happen? Frannie told her that she would be humiliated if she was not on the top, so would Rachel. Quinn would never let that happen. She was a fabray after all. And thinking about some stupid teenages hurt Rachel? No, there is no way! Not with Quinn was alive.

"As long as I were the head cheerleader, that would never happen. Ever. " Quinn said genuinely. Looking into those chocolate brown eyes, she knew that she made a promise to her.

Rachel smiled so bright, so warm and adorable, "I know you will do that, Quinn." She pecked Quinn on the cheek. "Come to my rehearsal when you are free, please? I want to see you when I sing." She pecked her other cheek and whispered into her ear, "You are the song of my heart."

Quinn was melting. Literally.

Quinn was thirteen years old when she swore to god that she would make Rachel live happily ever after. She promised herself that she would make a fairy tale for Rachel. Rachel and her.


	5. Chapter 5

6

"Leo, stop tapping your foot. You are disturbing me." Hiram really wanted to read the newspaper. But with the sound his husband made he couldn't concentrated.

"how could you into the local news when two teenage lovers are upstairs in a same room?"

"…cause they are Rachel and Quinn?"

"Hiram!" Leo huffed, took a sip from her soy milk.

Hiram sighed happily. At least his husband stop tapping so that he could halfhearted read it. "come on sweety, we have known Quinn when she was four. With her pride, I hardly doubt she will do things with Rachel when we are downstairs."

"Hiram!" Leo hissed.

"what?"

"stop talking that way about my baby girl."

"she is a teenage now, sweety. You do not forget the time when you were a teenage, do you?"

Leo sighed dramatically, "but Rachel is my baby gril! I raised her, it's hard to let her go! Oh, how could it be so soon? I haven't been with my baby girl enough and now she got a girlfriend and left her poor little daddy alone!"

"If you had not play the protective father with Quinn, she would have not leave you alone so soon." Hiram murmured, not dare his over dramatic husband to hear.

Leo continually ranting, "I love Quinn, I love her a lot. She is such a lovely girl, and Rachel could never be this happy without her. She protected my baby well, doing everything to make her happy. No one in school dare to humiliate my baby, compare with my experience it is a huge delight! " Leo cheered with a satisfied smile, "I worship Quinn for that. Not one of my high school boyfriends did that for me."

Hiram coughed.

"Sorry, just for examples."

Hiram took a bite of his toast, "So I told you let them be. They are sixteen, they are teenages but they are too smart to do inappropriate. Rachel told us she wants to wait until 25, when she made it in broadway and everything settled."

"but it's Quinn! Everything changes when Quinn involved. Don't you remember the soccer camp? She hates football but she joined the camp. Because of Quinn was in it and left for one week. And no to mention the bacon! I still cannot believe that she allowed Quinn eat bacon at my house. I mean, it's my house and I can't eat them but Quinn can! "Leo snorted, Hiram hide his smile behind the paper. "my baby girl prefer Quinn to her daddy!"

Hiram's lip twitched, it's said that father fight with daughter's boyfriend. How about girlfriend? No one told him this would happen! He needed to search online and do a ppt for his dear husband. Oh, don't forget the 'compare me with my daughter-in-low' lines. Should have not allowed Leo see the movie Meet the parents.

Meanwhile, upstairs.

"It's Christmas Eve, couldn't I get a kiss?" Quinn pouted, said in a hurt voice.

"If I give you a kiss, would you not deep the kiss and keep your hands to yourself?" Rachel answered, not even looked up from the movie.

Quinn tightened her hug, not pleased with the answered. "you did not complain about my hands before."

"Quinn, put your hand out of my skirt! Now!"

Quinn obeyed, though snorted, wrapped her arms around the slender waist. She buried her nose into long brown hairs, "I hate you." She murmured.

Rachel smiled, humming with the movie (Meet me in St Louis ).

After a while, Rachel said in a low and soft voice, which always made Quinn melt, "but you have me. You can't get rid of me."

Quinn beam, kissed the back of her head, "never will. Mine. You are mine."

Rachel giggled, "so possessive."

"roah~" Quinn groaned lowly.

Two minutes later.

Quinn: "Can I get a kiss?"

"Quinn! Hands!"

Quinn was sixteen, what she wanted from Santa was only one little thing . Oh, it should correct—from Rachel. It's the fist Christmas since they were officially a couple.

Rachel approached her at her locker before third class, "Quinn, what do you want for Christmas?"

Not waste half a second, Quinn answered: "second base."

Rachel blushed.

Quinn smirked.

Santana smirked too. (what? They were best friends and share the same class. )

Brittany broke the silence, "I thought bases are stick into the ground."

Rachel reddened, already looked likes an apple. She stormed out.

When Rachel shut her locker after class, Quinn leaned onto a locker beside hers, said with a gentle smile, "What present do you want?"

"Not passing the second base."

"OK," Quinn said.

Rachel looked at her, eyes wide, "really? You won't—"

Quinn's smile turned to sly, "we can skip it, direct to third base. We could do a home run."

She earned a slap on arm. Hard.

When lunch time came around, Santana nearly cannot have her lunch. Right in front of her, Quinn nearly purred in Rachel's ear, hands all over the poor brunette.

"it's disgusting! Fabray! I mean, seriously, " Santana pointed at the other table—Puck opened his mouth, holding a sandwich which was completely been forget, staring at Quinn and Rachel hungrily. Other jerks were not better off, nearly drooling over the table. "I can't believe what I gonna say, but here I am: public is not a place to show your gay!"

In glee.

"I feel kind of uncomfortable." Tina said.

"I know man…" Mercedes murmured, "I mean, it's fun to watch at first, but now it's not only getting old, but creepy."

Kurt spoke up, "Quinn, will you kindly get up from Rachel's lap and have a seat? Three feet away from her?"

Quinn, straddling Rachel's lap not caring about her shot cheerior skirt, ignored them all, smiling seductively at the diva : "I was thinking that we should spend the Christmas Eve together, the whole night together…"

Rachel shivered a little, "Quin—"

"good afternoon guys! Do you like the decorating I put on ?" Mr shue walked into the room, cheerful as always. "get a seat boys. um, Quinn, you too."

Quinn kicked Finn out his seat, which was beside Rachel, with a satisfied smile, she listened the craps Mr Shue said.

"so, have anyone want to share the holiday spirit with us?"

Quinn stood up, "I have a song I want to sing to someone very special to me."

"do we still need the under context?" Kurt murmured.

Santana and Brittney stood as well, teaming with Quinn.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true…  
>All I want for Christmas Is you…<p>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you…<p>

They were dancing around, shinning for their love. As Santana and Brittney sung and danced as a Christmas singer , Quinn danced more sexy, or rather slutty. She sway and twisted her body, bent down before Rachel, gave a show of her body.

All I want for Christmas is you—Quinn shaked her shoulder.

is you—Quinn spin, hair flying like the sunshine casting through the cloud.

is you—Quinn bent down like a stripper..

All I want for Christmas is you—Quinn straddled Rachel's lap, wrapped her arms around her.

"that's my favorite Christmas song! Now I can't think about it without the vivid girl on girl imagine!" Kurt shouted then cover his face in his hands.

"That's so—so hot….." puck grinned like a idiot, when the always dumb one Finn dropped his jaw, "is, is this a Christmas song? Why I feel I was in a strip club? No that I have gone to one!"

Quinn straddling the little brunette's lap, winked, "so, be mine ?"

The Eve was coming to town. This year they celebrated it in the Berry's.

"Oh! Such a cute tie! Thank you judy!" Leo admired the rainbow colored tie, "I will wear it on this year's pride !"

"I can't believe it….you get me a cookie warmer?" Frannie stared at her present, jaw dropped.

Quinn shrugged, " you said you want a warmer. And I can't afford an air warmer, so I get you this instead. Oh! It can heat a cup of tea as well. "

"you get this from Hogwarts? " Frannie said, trying to know how to handle this confusing machine.

"I wish."

"oho my ,The first edition of The great Gatsby! I love it! thanks Quinn!" Hiram happily said.

When everyone except Quinn and Rachel get their presents, Frannie smirked at Quinn, lifting her eyebrow.

"what? "Quinn squinted at her, "I want to give Rachel in private. Come one Rachel!" she grab Rachel's hand, ran to the back door.

"get a coat, your present are waiting outside." Quinn smiled mysterious.

Rachel laughed, putting on her coat, "well, I hope them won't get cold!"

Quinn opened the door letting Rachel get out first. She lead Rachel into the backyard. The Christmas decorating were hanging over the tree and roof, lights glitting like the stars in a perfectly clear night. Two snowmen stood on the same white ground, each had a Christmas hat on. The taller one had a red capital Q on his chest, the short one had a yellow R.

The world looked like a fairy tale mixed with a children's literature.

Rachel stared in wow. "Quinn, that, that is amazing...How did you do this? When did you have time to do it?"

"I worked it in nights. And uncles helped me too. Well, uncle Hiram helped me, uncle Leo was too busy preventing me break into your room. "

Rachel laughed, hugging the blonde . "you are amazing." She kissed Quinn, "too amazing to being a horny teenage."

Quinn smirked, "I have my way to being both." She peck the Rachel's check. "now, go get the present." She gave Rachel a little push, urging her went to the snowmen.

Rachel went to the snowmen, she immediately noticed there is a little red box sitting on the top of the taller snowman's hat. She carefully got it.

"open it." Quinn said standing behind her.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, then back to the box. She unwrapped it with tenderness.

There's a silver necklace with a silver ring hung on.

Rachel gasped. But then she raised her eyebrows. She lifted the ring, examining it very closely.

"it's, it's the one from your grandma?" she said unbelievable. She looked up at Quinn.

Quinn nod.

Rachel looked between Quinn and the necklace. "it's ….i can't ….it's the goodbye gift from your grandma. She wanted you have it. I can't accept it."

Quinn got the necklace from Rachel, smiling fondly at brunette. "you have to have it."

Rachel asked with her loveable eyes, so much confused in them, but still much more love.

"Grandma told me that it's represent a promise about grandpa and her. Before grandpa went oversea to the war, he gave this to grandma, he said it's a promise, that he would come back no matter what. And grandma promise him that if he came back, they would married. It's mean a promise for them both. For their unconditional love."

"it's so romantic and beautiful and... " Rachel sighed with a little voice like a dream, "they are so lucky to have each other."

Quinn put the necklace back in Rachel's hand, wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, "and I want to you have it as a promise. I promise you that I am and will always be with you, no matter what. I know, life is long , and I don't know what will happen, but please remember my dearest, I will always be with you, no matter what. "

Tears welled up in brunette's eyes. She nodded several times.

Quinn smiled, withdraw her hands, put the necklace on Rachel. Rachel smiled, kissed her. They both wrapped in each other's arms.

They lost in the silent world quite a long time.

"oh," Quinn spoke up all of sudden, "it also means another promise. "

Rachel was surprised. "what promise?"

"it's means that you are mine as well. Nothing too important. I just forget it somehow. "

Rachel squeezed her eyes, "you forget it until now?"

"yeah." Quinn answered with easy.

"Quinn Fabray, are you trapping me?"

The blonde gasped, "what !? how dare you! It's not a trap, I just forget it. "she lean down, "so, a whole night spend with me? I guess dad and mom are too drunk to drive, and uncle Leo are drunk enough to forget I am stay the night too!"

The night, Quinn had Rachel. not that way!—come on, they just realized that they found the true love in so young is quite impossible, but still, too wonderful.

Quinn always had her Christmas wish come true since she was three. She wanted a gold star, she got the unique one in the world. she wanted Rachel's love, she got it. what else is waiting for her? She can't tell. But as long as Rachel and her were together, it doesn't matter.

Oh, and the base? She got that too.


End file.
